Revenge should not meddle in Time
by Ghastly
Summary: Voldemort cheated Immortality's realm. James, Lily and Dumbledore find themselves facing the dark lord of the future who broke the rules of time. And who was the dark-haired speckled boy chasing him in their world?


His end was inevitable. It was Prophesy. There was only way to prevent it. Find the cause. Find James and Lily Potter, and ensure their death before the birth of the Harry Potter. But that bastard's birth took place seventeen years ago. That would mean….but the time-turners were smashed almost two years ago.

A.N: Rightio. First fic…wish me lucky. The reason why I'm starting where I 'm starting is because it gives me a bit of ground. I dunno if I will finish this story, but this plot will entail both the lives of Lilly and James as well as Harry's present and visiting the past. And yes, lame plot that's overused I know.

And very IMPORTANT: I'm not native English. In fact, I scraped a C in second-language English, bear with me.

--

_Eleven year old Lily Evans was no fool despite being only hundred and thirty-four months old. Right at this moment however Lily Evans found herself in doubt as she sat in front of the small fire that flickered from the burning logs cast inside the walls of her parents' living room. Lily Evans in doubt? That was a rare occurrence for the eleven-year old that held her opinions so fast that her mother couldn't even convince her about Father Christmas at the innocent age of three. _

_Mister Evans at that time chuckled rowdily as he picked his youngest on his lap. Lily remember falling against his chest, still protesting vivaciously about the scarlet dressed man her mother was madly informing a very naïve Petunia in. Her protests stop as her body trembled with his soft mirth that rumbled from the bass of his voice. _

_But back to the presence; in habit, her teeth chewed at the insides of her mouth while her delicate brow curved in a delicate frown. Already she was displaying fractions of that natural grace instilled in her mother's genes. But that would be the sum total of grace little Lily allowed at her petite age. There was a whole world to set on fire dammit, trees were there for a reason, and not for something as silly as providing oxygen. It existed for her hands, feet and sense of adventure. That's where Misses Evans gave up on her youngest. Both parents however were relieved that their eldest failed to share that dangerous sense for fun their youngest did._

"_Honey, what's that?" her mother quipped as she passed in the hallway, only to pause at the rather large doorway which gave way to the cozy living room. _

"_I dunno, this pretty owl landed next to me when I was climbing on Mister Hipkin's nose-"_

"_It's a tree Lily," her older sister sniffed idly from her sprawled spot across the floor, very much fascinated with the picture she was drawing. For a moment the mother forgot about her inquiry as she gazed at her daughters fondly. _

"_Mom…are you still trying to convince me that fairytales are real?" Lily asked as she pushed herself of the soft carpeted floor. This got Audrey Evan's attention snapped back to the auburn-haired eleven year old._

"_Don't be silly Lily, I gave up two years on that," her mother sighed, yet her curiosity was piqued at her daughter's inquiry. She stretched out a hand, while shifting the weight of the laundry basket to her hip with her other hand._

_Timidly Lily handed her mother the parchment, for that was what it was indeed surprising Audrey when her fingers didn't meet with the smooth texture paper usually provided. Her eyes glanced fleetingly across the paper, used at the speed-reading having gained practiced at fighting about the morning newspaper each day with her husband at breakfast. He always won. _

"_It's just that boy from next door pranking you Lily," Petunia muttered dryly. Inside her twelve-year old self with hoped with desperation that this letter will only remain a prank. _

"_We await you owl?" Audrey muttered in the same dry tone her eldest mustered at such young age. _

_Lily shrugged. _

"_The owl who delivered it, he's still sitting on Mister Hipkin's nose, he didn't want to fly. Can we keep him?" _

_This got Petunia's attention. _

"_No, mum!"_

"_Please? Then we don't have to use post anymore, the owl looks tame, and he delivered the letter to me," _

_Pentunia and her mother stared at Lily with perplexed expressions. Lily Evans was indeed strange. The definition of strange however varied. Audrey gazed at Lily intently with bright emerald eyes. Assessing the situation, she came up with a solution. _

"_Your father said we can get take-out tonight, your choice gir-"_

_She didn't finish her sentence as the two girls simultaneously squealed in delight and then bolted from the room to look at the menu Pentunia stuck against the fridge's door at a few weeks ago. _

_Audrey grimaced. Erik will not be pleased she mused while she discarded the basket of laundry on the nearest couch, her hand clasping the letter Lily received firmly. She sat down at the desk in her husband's small study a few minutes later while her hands were dialing the operator. Living in the sixties was indeed bliss. Each day new inventions or new designs of already-existing objects simply sprinted across adverts, and Audrey being slightly intoxicated with the marvel wonders always tried to keep her house up date with these changes._

"_Erik Evans, Hansens and Hanses, how may I help you?" _

"_Lily received the letter that Snape boy has been going on about,"_

"_A prank?"_

"_I told the kids we're getting takeout,"_

"_Good, we can sort it with that distraction, " he gruffly replied. Audrey only sighed and disconnected from the call. _

_Lily Evans was no fool. Yet, not even Lily's disbelief in fairytales and Father Christmas could prevent the strange occurrences or abilities she seemed to emit. Lily never paid heed to it as magic however. Until that Snape boy spoke up. _

"_Honey, what are you doing?" _

"_Writing a reply of course, tell that Snape boy to stop his pranking about, that ruddy owl is still waiting?"_

_Audrey glanced at the window. In the background she could vaguely identify Lily's loud shrieks of laughter before it was drowned by another way of music emitting from the small black and white box. _

"_Yes, it's still waiting,"_

_Mister Evans smirked as he dotted the i's before folding up the smooth piece of paper and yanked the window panels open. The owl's reaction caught him off guard however as it failed to react save for the simple fact of sticking out his leg._


End file.
